La chimère des anges
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Chaque être humain naît sous la protection d'un ange gardien. Mais que savons-nous de ces êtres célestes? Natsuki, un ange, découvrira la facette sombre de sa condition. One-Shot Shiznat
1. La chimère des anges

**La chimère des anges**

A chaque nouvelle naissance humaine, un ange gardien était appelé. Cet être céleste doté d'une magnifique paire d'ailes blanches, avait toujours la lourde tâche de veiller sur l'enfant. Ce dernier le regardera grandir et évoluer à son rythme sur Terre. Telle était la mission des envoyés de Dieu.  
Mais à chaque naissance, un démon répondait aussi à l'appel. Celui-ci ne désirait pas la mort du nouveau né, mais plutôt influencer son futur jugement. De diriger ce dernier vers la part obscure de sa personne.  
Ainsi débuta un combat entre l'océan bleu du ciel et les entrailles noires de la terre. Cette bataille se résultera par l'existence d'un humain bon ou mauvais. Si l'individu devenait ignoble, cela signifiait que le démon avait pris avantage sur l'ange gardien et vice-versa.  
Les subordonnés de Satan, l'ange déchu qui jadis était le favori du Seigneur, voulaient souiller les enfants de Dieu de leur impureté. Ce fut pourquoi il ordonna à son armée maléfique de saccager le travail qu'il lui avait été incombé autrefois.  
Malgré ces conflits permanents, il était rare qu'ange et démon s'affrontent directement en face à face car les pertes seraient bien trop grandes. C'était pour cela que l'enjeu se posait entièrement sur les êtres humains. Souiller les créatures de Dieu étaient un acte qui atteignait bien plus fortement le Tout-Puissant que de simplement les tuer.  
Durant des millénaires, cette guerre silencieuse et secrète opérait sans le moindre soupçon des êtres humains. Croyant être maître de leur destin, les hommes et les femmes avancèrent dans l'univers qu'ils croyaient leur.  
Sans se douter une seule seconde de tout ce qui se tramait tout autour d'eux...

* * *

Le soleil se levait gentiment à l'horizon, éclairant de ses doux rayons chauds une cité encore à moitié endormie. Fuuka était l'une de ces villes matinales. De jour comme de nuit, l'animation était souvent au rendez-vous. Les premières voitures quittaient déjà leur domicile tandis que d'autres attendaient encore impatiemment leur conducteur.  
Debout, sur le pas de la porte, j'attendais patiemment en regardant la ville se lever, s'animer lentement. La bise était un peu fraîche pour ce mois de fin d'automne. Du moins, c'était ce que je supposais en voyant tous ces gens se blottir dans leur manteau. Soufflant et frottant leurs mains froides, ils s'empressèrent d'atteindre rapidement leur destination, lieu d'une température certainement bien plus supportable.  
J'écartai doucement mes doigts les uns des autres et fixai les paumes. Qu'est-ce qui me rendait si différent d'eux? L'insensibilité à la chaleur et au froid?  
Soudain, la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une personne me traversa à toute vitesse. Mon corps fut brassé comme de l'air avant de reprendre quelques secondes après, sa forme originale.

Je n'étais non plus pas visible aux yeux de ces personnes. Pouvaient-ils ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ma présence?

La personne qui venait de me traverser était une jeune adolescente pleine de vie. Plutôt grande et fine, elle semblait si fragile au premier abord. Ses cheveux roux clairs planaient légèrement sous la bise taquine en même temps que la petite écharpe rouge autour de son cou. Cela fit légèrement grimacer la demoiselle qui se serra dans son grand manteau de couleur sombre. Son jean bleu clair ne paraissait pas tenir bien chaud, mais cela semblait lui convenir.  
Souriante, après avoir sauté les quelques marches de la véranda, elle se retourna dans ma direction. Son visage illuminé de joie malgré le froid rayonnait, cela me fit sourire. Puis la petite brune leva la main en guise de salutation. J'allais lever la mienne à mon tour, mais je m'interrompis lorsque j'entendis les paroles qui suivirent son geste:

- A ce soir, m'man!

Irrémédiablement, je me retournai, même si intérieurement, je savais ce qui s'y trouvait. Debout, derrière mon dos, une femme se tenait là, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Levant à son tour la main, elle répondit:

- Dépêche-toi ou sinon, tu vas rater ton bus, Mai. N'oublie pas de m'appeler, si tu as un problème. Et n'oublie pas...  
- Ne parle pas aux étrangers, interrompit Mai en feignant la lassitude. Tu me le répètes tous les jours. Tu oublies que je vais bientôt être majeure!  
- Tu grandis trop vite...  
- Bon, m'man! Je vais vraiment rater mon bus, si tu commences ce genre de discours. Donc je vais fuir avant que tu me fasses vieillir sur place.

Après ces mots, la brune partit à vive allure vers son arrêt de bus habituel qui l'emmènera à son lycée. Je regardai la mère de la jeune fille soupirer de bonheur avant de fermer sa porte d'entrée. Puis, je partis à la poursuite de la petite étudiante.

Intérieurement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que madame Tokiha n'avait pas tort. J'avais assisté à la naissance de Mai et je l'ai suivis tout au long de son évolution. Je pouvais donc confirmer que le temps passait bien trop vite sans même que l'on ne s'en rende compte.  
Lorsque je me rapprochait à pas lent de l'arrêt de bus, le véhicule avait déjà fermé ses portes et s'apprêtait à démarrer. Sans plus attendre, je descendis du trottoir et continuai de m'approcher du bus. Ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement de moi sans même que le conducteur n'y prête la moindre attention.  
Au moment de l'impact, je bondis sur place et passa à travers le pare-brise. Comme tout à l'heure, mon corps se déforma comme de la brume avant de reprendre sa forme initiale. Continuant ma marche tranquille, je me dirigeai vers Mai qui était assise au fond, près de la fenêtre. Cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard sur le paysage défilant et une bonne musique à ses oreilles.  
Je vins me poser à côté d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. La fixant durant un petit instant, je dus réprimander la terrible envie de vouloir passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Quand on est un ange gardien, on noue souvent un lien très maternel pour notre protégé. Mai, je l'aimais comme si elle était ma propre enfant. Chose étrange car je n'ai jamais eu de progénitures.  
Voilà donc peut-être l'unique chose que les anges et les humains avaient en commun, l'attachement maternel.  
Regardant ma montre, je soupirai fortement. Il ne me restait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps... Je pouvais commencer à ressentir la fatigue prendre le dessus. Mes forces s'épuisèrent lentement sans même que je m'en rende compte.  
Soudain, une femme de forte taille, de très forte taille dirai-je même, s'assit sur moi sans la moindre retenue. M'évaporant sur le siège à côté, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard noir qu'elle ne put voir. Je décidai donc de laisser tomber l'affaire et de me lever.

- Elle n'est pas méchante, tu sais.

N'entendant pas une seconde personne répondre à cela, je pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ces paroles étaient bel et bien adressées à moi. Levant mon regard vers la provenance de la voix, je découvris un homme en tenue de businessman. Les bras croisés, le dos contre une barre, il m'offrit un charmant sourire. Il était l'un des notre...  
Sa tenue me donnait envie de pouffer de rire. Les anges pouvaient se vêtir comme bon leur semblaient car de toute manière, aucun humain ne pouvait les voir. Certain s'habillait de manière extravagante, d'autres à la mode et même quelques un, encore amoureux du passé, portaient des accoutrements d'une autre époque. Pour ma part, je m'encombrai pas de chercher une idée vestimentaire. Bien évidemment, je ne gardai pas non plus notre horrible – et que Dieu me pardonne – toge blanche. Un simple t-shirt blanc et un jeans bleu était amplement suffisant.

- Tu devrais lui apprendre à regarder derrière elle avant de s'assoir, rouspétai-je en époussetant mes vêtements comme si j'avais été réellement touchée.  
- Je le sais bien, répliqua l'homme en éclatant de rire. Et comment veux-tu que je fasse cela? Je ne vais tout de même pas hanter ses rêves et la faire s'assoir sur des piques ou ne sais-je qu'elle autre torture.  
- C'est une idée.

Ma tête me tourna subitement et je perdis légèrement l'équilibre. Mon camarade s'empressa de me récupérer durant ma chute. Le choc de ma tête contre son torse me fit rapidement revenir sur terre. Sans même me demander mon avis, il attrapa mon poignet et regarda ma montre avant de grimacer:

- Tu devrais sérieusement songer à remonter.

Malgré sa voix douce et gentille, je pouvais sentir que ce n'était pas un conseil, mais plutôt un ordre. Je le fixai sévèrement durant un instant, n'aimant pas recevoir d'autre ordre que celui du Seigneur. Mais je me résignai rapidement car mon interlocuteur avait plus que raison.

- Où va-t-elle? Au collège? reprit-il en regardant Mai un petit instant.  
- Si elle pouvait t'entendre, tu ne respirerais plus en ce moment-même, rétorquai-je sur un ton d'horreur. Elle est au lycée, monsieur, au lycée.  
- Oh, mille excuses.

Je souris légèrement, sachant parfaitement à quel point ma protégée détestait que l'on confonde son âge.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit mon interlocuteur, je ne pense pas qu'elle risque grand chose à son école donc... Je suppose que tu peux remonter te reposer un peu.

Regardant tout autour de moi, je vis qu'aucun être diabolique ne se trouvait dans les parages pour le moment. Je soupirai fortement en saluant brièvement mon interlocuteur avant de déployer mes ailes qui apparurent subitement dans mon dos. Quelques une de mes plumes blanches virevoltèrent dans tout le bus, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte.  
Reprenant lentement mon souffle, je fis un battement brutal d'ailes avant de m'envoler hors du véhicule. Mai se tourna soudainement dans ma direction. Mais après quelques secondes, elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre.

Rapidement, le bus rétrécissait dans mon champs de vision, puis ce fut autour de la ville. J'augmentai encore ma vitesse de vole vers les cieux. Si je ne voulais pas bêtement finir dans l'espace, je devais déchirer le ciel à la vitesse de la lumière afin de me retrouver de l'autre côté, au Paradis. Bien entendu, cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie à un ange de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Heureusement pour moi, il m'en restait juste assez pour le faire.  
Un éclat foudroyant m'aveugla. Puis, je me retrouvais enfin de l'autre côté. La couleur de la décoration était simple: blanc et bleu. Peut-être un peu de gris pour les bâtiments en pierre. Sur le sol, à la place du béton comme sur Terre, c'était des nuages. C'était comme si on marchait sur de la ouate en y repensant.  
Je mis mes ailes à plat, me laissant ainsi planer gentiment jusqu'à ma destination, le secrétariat. Tout ange qui venait de passer un petit séjour avec les humains, devait obligatoirement venir annoncer son retour et faire son rapport. Pareil pour le départ, personne n'avait le droit de quitter le Paradis sans en avoir informé le secrétariat. Cet institut était facilement reconnaissable car c'était la plus grande construction des lieux.  
Je survolai la grande fontaine de la place centrale. Ce monument n'était pas là que pour faire joli dans la paysage. A travers cette eau claire et pure, si on le désirait, on pouvait voir ce qui se passait sur Terre. Certains anges utilisent souvent ce procédé afin de veiller sur leur protégé. D'autres, simplement curieux et ne sachant pas que faire d'autre, épiaient tout bonnement les humains.  
Pour ma part, je n'allais pas souvent à la fontaine. Je faisais partie de ces anges capables ressentir les sentiments de leur agneaux – oui, nous utilisions ce terme car Jésus était l'agneau de Dieu. Certains possédaient le don de lire les pensées de leur protégé. Il existe tellement de moyen pour nous aider à notre tâche que je ne saurais tous les énumérer.  
Mon regard s'attarda ensuite sur un immense portail fait d'or. Ce qu'il y avait là-bas? Simplement le ''paradis'' des êtres humains. Car pour nous les anges, le Paradis n'était pas simplement le lieu où se recueillaient les âmes, mais aussi nos logements et nos administrations.

Arrivant devant le secrétariat, je me laissai simplement tomber sur mes pieds à un mètre du sol. Je me sentais vraiment de mieux en mieux. La fatigue me quittait petit à petit. Sans plus attendre, je m'approchai des deux grandes portes en marbre qui s'ouvrirent avant même que je ne sois devant.  
Je vis deux anges sortir côte à côte en discutant bien tranquillement. La femme à gauche, Shizuru, était une grande brune qui portait un kimono traditionnelle de couleur violet à fleurs. Ses yeux étaient d'une rouge sans époustouflant. A sa droite se tenait une demoiselle de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains clairs qui correspondaient parfaitement à ses yeux marrons. Akane portait des habits de jeunes de l'époque sans pour autant trop exagérer sur le côté ''branché'' de la mode. Toutes deux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles remarquèrent ma présence.

- Oh, Natsuki? s'exclama Akane avec surprise. Ça fait un moment que l'on ne t'a pas vu.

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Shizuru attrapa vivement mon poignet et regarda automatiquement ma montre. Son visage qui était alors calme et doux, devint sévère:

- Tu as encore recommencé...

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, cherchant désespérément dans mon esprit une excuse valable à sortir. Mais je fus malheureusement trop lente...

- Regarde ton chrono vital! gronda la brune sans déformer son visage par la colère. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que c'était dangereux de laisser le chrono descendre aussi bas?

Je jetai un petit regard sur ma montre qui contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, n'indiquait pas l'heure. En réalité, elle affichait le décompte du temps qu'il me restait à vivre sur Terre. Mais le chrono ne se réduisait pas seulement d'une manière régulière. Lorsqu'un ange utilisait ses pouvoirs sur Terre, il faisait régresser son chrono vital plus rapidement. Bien évidemment, le seul moyen de faire remonter le temps de notre chrono vital, était de revenir au Paradis.  
Shizuru soupira en lâchant mon poignet avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule:

- Je sais que tu fais ça pour ta protégée. Mais un jour, tu calculeras mal ton retour. Et...

Mon amie prit un instant de silence en fronçant des sourcils avant de jeter ses yeux dans les miens. Puis elle continue:

- Promets-moi de faire attention, s'il te plaît.  
- Promis... marmonnai-je en retirant gentiment sa main de mon épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je vais aller faire mon rapport.

Mes camarades hochèrent de la tête et me cédèrent le passage sans dire un mot de plus. J'entrai donc sans plus attendre dans le secrétariat. Une fois la paperasse et autres conformités officielles faites, je pourrais enfin aller me reposer.

Arrivée devant le guichet, Akira se tourna vers moi avec un air sévère. Je m'avançai tranquillement jusqu'à devant... Et bien... A vrai dire, personne au Paradis – mis à part notre grand Seigneur, je supposais – ne savait vraiment de quel sexe appartenait Akira.  
D'une certaine manière, un ange était asexué. Ce n'était que par notre physique que l'on se qualifiait plus féminin ou plus masculin. Et notre prénom ajoutait une petite touche à cette distinction. Mais nous, les anges, nous ne nous préoccupions guère de ces petits détails morphologiques.  
Dans le cas d'Akira, celui-ci ou celle-ci possédait des cheveux noirs attachés en une longue queue de cheval jusqu'au bat de son dos. Son visage au trait fin était mature. Et pour arranger les choses, ce dernier ou cette dernière portait la toge officielle des anges. On ne pouvait pas trouver plus neutre comme accoutrement.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu récemment, Natsuki, gronda Akira en tendant la main vers moi.  
- J'étais un peu... occupée, répondis-je en fouillant mes poches de pantalon.

Ma fouille dura plus longtemps que prévu. Et l'impatience commençait lentement à se dessiner sur le visage à Akira qui fronça des sourcils. De ses grandes mains, il ou elle tapotait de ses longs ongles sur la table.  
Et zut! Distraite durant mon trajet de retour, j'avais oublié l'une des choses les plus importantes afin de pouvoir rendre mon rapport. Un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres, je demandai:

- Puis-je avoir cinq petites... minutes?

Akira se leva brutalement de sa chaise et fit le tour du guichet à pas fermes. Apparemment, je n'allais pas avoir droit à mes cinq petites minutes. Notre secrétaire passa derrière moi- Une fois dans mon dos, je grimaçai d'avance face à ce qui allait s'en suivre.  
Akira attrapa ma nuque d'une poigne de fer. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté. D'un automatisme bien étrange, cela me fit déployer mes ailes contre ma volonté. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, mon ou ma tortionnaire arracha l'une de mes précieuses plumes sans la moindre pitié avant de me relâcher.

- Aïe! grognai-je en caressant mon aile gauche.  
- Cela t'apprendra, rétorqua Akira qui retourna à sa place derrière le guichet. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de s'en rappeler. Tâche de ne pas oublier la prochaine fois et évite de trainer trop longtemps sur Terre.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, notre secrétaire me fit signe de partir avec sa main sans même me regarder. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je quittai la salle tout en faisant disparaître mes ailes blanches.  
Mais avant de passer la porte, je vis Akira tremper la pointe de ma plume dans de l'encre. Puis, posée sur une feuille de papier vierge, le pinceau improvisé se mit à écrire par une main invisible. Voilà donc toutes mes péripéties racontées sans même que je puisse omettre quelques petits détails.  
En réalité, il était impossible de mentir dans nos rapports.

Après avoir quittée le secrétariat, j'étirai mes bras au-dessus de ma tête tout en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Je jetai un regard furtif à ce qui m'entourait. Mon attention s'arrêta vers la fontaine où j'apercevais Akane regarder à travers l'eau.  
Lorsque je m'avançai vers elle et vis ce qu'elle admirait depuis tout à l'heure, je soupirai. Dans le reflet de l'eau, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune adolescent plein de vie qui chahutait avec ses camarades. Ses cheveux châtains virevoltaient au gré du vent.  
Ce garçon de dix-sept ans – si mes souvenirs étaient bons – s'appelait Kurauchi Kazuya. Mais plus communément connue comme étant le protégé de mon amie Akane.  
Mon regard remonta jusqu'au visage de la spectatrice qui avait un petit sourire béat. Ses yeux étaient si doux quand elle regardait son agneau. Pourtant, cela me mettait mal à l'aise... Même si j'aimais beaucoup Mai, ma petite protégée, je n'avais pas l'impression que l'amour d'Akane pour Kazuya soit le même. Il y avait quelque chose de plus fort. Mais quoi? L'amour?  
Je souris bêtement, me moquant de mes propres pensées. Aucun ange n'était doté d'amour passionnel. L'amour maternel, nous rendait plus forts, plus efficaces. Mais cette affection-là, le Seigneur ne nous l'avait pas offert.  
Nous n'étions pas réellement doté de sentiments. La colère, l'amour, la tristesse, la jalousie et j'en passai tant d'autres... Nous ne pouvions les ressentir. Mais lorsqu'un ange souriait, riait, se plaignait ou autres signes de sentiments, cela n'était que de la pâle imitation. Nous avons bien souvent observé les être humains, en particulier nos protégés. Et bien évidemment, nous apprîmes à leur ressembler au niveau émotionnel, même si intérieurement, nous n'en ressentions pas les effets. D'une manière spontanée, nous prîmes coutume à imiter les humains sans même nous en rendre compte.  
En sommes, les seuls sentiments véritables que nous possédions au fond de notre cœur, étaient notre attachement envers notre agneau.  
Non, un ange ne tombait jamais amoureux, ni ne ressentait de réelles émotions. Et même si cela arrivait car parfois certains anges étaient ''marginaux'' ou aussi appelés ''défectueux'', c'était la mort assurée. Ces sentiments nous étaient interdits. Ils représentaient un péché terrible qui risquait de nuire à notre but, protéger les être humains...

- Akane... chuchotai-je en tendant ma main vers son épaule.

Mais je m'interrompis dans mon action lorsque ce fut celle de quelqu'un d'autre qui se posa sur moi. Je sursautai imperceptiblement et me retourna voir celui ou celle qui m'avait coupé dans mon élan. C'était Shizuru qui en secouant lentement de la tête, me faisait comprendre qu'il fallait que je laisse la brune seule.  
Jetant un dernier regard à mon amie, je décidai de suivre la blonde sans dire un seul mot. Laissant Akane à ses rêveries folles derrière nous, je m'éloignai à contre cœur.

* * *

- On ne peut pas la laisser continuer ainsi, grognai-je en attrapant brutalement le poignet de Shizuru devant moi, interrompant ainsi sa marche. Il faut faire quelque chose. Lui parler!  
- Et pour lui dire quoi? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide, mais sereine. Excuse-nous Akane, mais on croit que tu es légèrement – mais vraiment un tout petit peu – amoureuse de ta protégée. Ce qui, dans un langage céleste, n'est pas très normal.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais fus surprise de ne rien avoir à répliquer. Frustrée, je croisai les bras tout en grognant:

- Je ne veux pas pour autant rester là, à la regarder sans rien faire.  
- Les bras croisées, c'est ça? taquina Shizuru avec un doux sourire.  
- Ne joue pas sur les mots! marmonnai-je en laissant retomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

Ma camarade me tapota amicalement la tête comme si j'étais une enfant de cinq ans, ce qui avait souvent tendance à m'agacer. Mais avec le temps, je compris que cela était sa manière de me réconforter lorsqu'elle n'en possédait pas les mots.  
Je soupirai doucement avant de décider de changer de conversation:

- Et comment va ton petit agneau, sinon? Haruka, c'est ça?  
- Toujours aussi dynamique et peu enclin à réfléchir avant de parler, expliqua la brune avec un sourire ironique. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire en sorte de calmer toute son énergie. D'une certaine manière, j'envie ton agneau. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a aucun problème, elle.

Je souris avec une certaine fierté. Car je savais Mai en bonne voie pour ne pas tomber du mauvais côté de la ligne. Il arrivait parfois que certains anges tombent dans une sorte de dépression lorsque leur protégé se penchait plus vers le démon. C'était comme voir son enfant mal finir, en somme.  
Soudain, Shizuru mit ses bras autour de moi avant de les resserrer tendrement contre mon corps. En temps normal, ce genre d'action m'aurait rebuté. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup le contact physique car je n'en comprenais pas le besoin et l'envie de faire des câlins. Mais avec mon amie Shizuru, tout cela semblait différent. Je ne saurais pas dire en quoi, mais sa chaleur me réconfortait bien souvent. Et contrairement à mes habitudes, je n'avais pas envie de fuir face à son contact.

- Tu m'as promis de faire attention avec ton chrono vital... me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis soudain, elle me tira l'oreille droite avec un regard des plus menaçants et continua:

- Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te materner aussi longtemps!

Je m'écartai de mon tyran et frottait mon oreille encore douloureuse. Puis, cette dernière me lança un magnifique sourire qui m'était destiné. Mais ses yeux tristes trahissaient son expression sereine. Elle était très inquiète pour moi, je le savais.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, je posai délicatement mes doigts dans ses cheveux longs et soyeux. Caressant lentement sa chevelure avant de finir ma course sur son visage, sa joue et puis ses lèvres. La regardant ensuite dans les yeux, elle me déclara:

- Comment veux-tu pouvoir remettre Akane sur le droit chemin si...

Je l'interrompis immédiatement en posant doucement mon index sur sa bouche. Je profitai de cette courte interruption pour déclarer avec un doux sourire:

- Je te promets de faire attention dorénavant.

Puis sans plus attendre, je me retirai à vive allure vers mon dortoir. Parce que j'avais besoin de repos, certes. Mais j'avais surtout ressenti la nécessité de m'éloigner rapidement de Shizuru.

* * *

Mai était de sortie avec ses copines. Ce petit groupe de quatre filles un peu hystériques courraient dans les allées de la grande surface, avides d'activité et de shopping. Assise sur la barrière de l'étage du dessus, je regardai sous mes pieds, là où mon agneau et ses amies se reposaient au bord de la fontaine.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais, annonça mystérieusement l'une des demoiselles du groupe afin d'attirer l'attention des autres.  
- Vas-y, raconte! s'excita une autres des filles, curieuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à ce genre d'attitude. Et apparemment, il en allait de même pour Mai qui souriait discrètement, cachant son amusement à ses camarades.  
Soudain, je m'arrêtai de rire et me redressait brutalement de ma place. Regardant tout autour de moi, je cherchai un être invisible. Automatiquement, je reposai mes yeux sur ma petite protégée pour m'assurer que rien n'était en train de la perturber.

- Je sais que tu es là, diablesse, grognai-je doucement sans lâcher Mai des yeux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je la vis apparaître. Dans une tenue des plus provocantes comme toujours, la nouvelle venue tournoya tel un vautour près de Mai. Profitant de taquiner mesquinement de ses doigts, la nuque de cette dernière. Celle-ci frissonna légèrement sans en comprendre la cause.

- Nao... déclarai-je par rage en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La démone me renvoyait ses yeux d'un vert perçant. J'avais l'impression de me faire transpercer l'âme par son regard. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts d'une couleur rouge, elle me répondit:

- Je préfère commencer par un ''salut, chérie'', personnellement. Et tu le sais parfaitement.  
- Je n'ai que faire de tes préférences, répliquai-je en retenant la colère dans ma voix.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui faire croire que sa présence me perturbait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se croit être une menace pour moi. Et pourtant, elle l'était! Je pouvais ressentir son aura maléfique sans aucune difficulté. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, était sa présence parmi nous.  
Depuis que je m'étais retrouvée en charge de Mai, c'est-à-dire à sa naissance, je n'avais que rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer Nao. Cette dernière trouvait trop peu d'intérêt à torturer une simple humaine. Peut-être que son dessein visait plus haut, je n'en savais rien. N'ayant pas à me plaindre de cette absence, j'en venais presque à oublier qu'elle était ma rivale.  
Je ne saurais expliquer sa présence aujourd'hui, alors que cela faisait plus de trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- N'es-tu pas contente de me voir? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire des plus mesquins.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, je m'étais élancée sur elle. Posant mon avant-bras contre son cou et ne m'ayant pas vu venir, elle fut plaquée au sol à deux mètres de la rouquine.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, menaçai-je méchamment sans relâcher mon appui contre sa gorge.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Nao ne disparaissait toujours pas. Était-ce de la pure provocation ou étais-je une menace si insignifiante pour elle?  
Soudain, mon ennemie jurée leva lentement sa main vers mon visage avec douceur. Puis, elle caressa lentement ma joue, ce qui me déstabilisa. Mais je ne le montrai pas, je restai simplement immobile. Puis, sans même que je le vois venir, elle fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et attrapa quelques mèches derrière ma nuque. Et avec une force surhumaine, elle me propulsa à travers toute l'allée.  
Heureusement que mon corps ne pouvait créer de dégâts matériels, ni même blesser qui que ce soit. Je m'évaporais comme toujours contre tout obstacle solide. Puis, après avoir voltigé à plus de sept mètres, je décidai de déployer mes ailles afin de rétablir mon équilibre. Tournoyant sur moi-même, je reposai mes pieds sur le sol.  
Mais à peine de nouveau sur terre, j'utilisai mes ailes afin de me propulser à pleine vitesse contre Nao. Cette dernière me vit venir dans sa direction et déploya ses grandes ailes comme celle des chauve-souris. De cette manière, l'impact ne la fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Mes poings contre ses paumes, nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux un petit instant.

- Ce que vous pouvez être possessifs, vous, les anges, nargua la diablesse en riant. Je ne veux pas de mal à ta petite chérie. Simplement la mettre sur le droit chemin.  
- Arrête de te foutre de moi, répliquai-je en la repoussant.

Nous nous séparâmes l'une de l'autre à un mètre de distance. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre les raisons de la présence de mon adversaire. Mais après tout, qui pourrait comprendre un démon?  
Mais voyant qu'elle en prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à Mai, je vins à me demander si elle cherchait tout simplement la bagarre. Discrètement, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon chrono vital. Puis, je me demandai: Est-ce que les démons avaient, eux aussi, un certain temps sur Terre? Si oui, comment le calculaient-ils?  
Trêve d'âneries, il fallait que je me concentre sur Nao...

* * *

Lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, je grimaçai légèrement en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait s'en suivre.

- Natsuki, que s'est-il passé? gronda Shizuru en s'approchant de moi.

Cette dernière s'immobilisa en voyant dans quel état piteux je me trouvais. Puis, elle jeta finalement le regard à l'infirmière à côté de moi. Oui, nous étions dans une sorte d'hôpital au Paradis, là où les anges blessés recouvraient leur forces.  
En temps normal, un être divin du Seigneur ne subissait pas réellement de dégâts physiques contre la magie démoniaque. Car à chaque contact avec ces sorts de l'enfer, c'était notre chrono vital qui en prenait un sacré coup. Mais il arrive parfois que les adversaires en viennent aux mains et là... Le chrono vital ne peut vraiment rien pour nous.  
Dans mon cas, Nao n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Sa mesquinerie était sans fin. Cette dernière avait créé des longues griffes au bout de ses ongles. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce genre de stratagème n'affecterait que mon corps.

- Rien de bien grave, rassurai-je en souriant, j'ai simplement rencontré une vieille connaissance.  
- Nao? reprit Shizuru surprise. Et Mai va bien?  
- Contre toute attente, elle n'a encore rien tenté contre elle.

Chose que je trouvais bien étrange d'ailleurs. Pour quelle raison Nao était venue?

- Est-ce que ça va? me demanda mon amie, inquiète.  
- Tout va bien, ne te fais pas de mouron pour moi, déclarai-je en rendant un doux regard afin de la rassurer.

Shizuru soupira fortement, signe qu'elle laissait tomber l'affaire pour cette fois. Puis, elle se posa à côté de moi sur le lit d'hôpital avant de relancer un regard à l'infirmière.  
Cette dernière, le visage impassible et sans la moindre émotion, déclara:

- Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Elle s'en remettra rapidement.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle quitta la pièce tout en continuant à griffonner des données sur son calepin. Shizuru et moi la regardions s'éloigner petit à petit jusqu'à que celle-ci referme la porte derrière elle. A peine deux secondes après cela, nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Plus coincée qu'elle, tu meurs, me moquai-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre tordu de rire.  
- Cela est méchant de ce moquer, répliqua la brune en se trouvant presque dans le même état que moi, mais elle le dissimulait parfaitement.  
- Arrête, je t'ai vu rire. Ne me mens pas.

Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner quel ange n'était jamais descendu sur Terre ou pas souvent. Ces derniers n'avaient pas le même réflexe que les anges gardiens à imiter les humains. Et oui, pas tout le monde ici, ne se retrouvait à protéger un agneau contre les forces du mal.  
Soudain, Shizuru me serra dans ses bras. La tête posée au creux de son cou, je ne sus quoi penser. Je me sentais simplement si bien et ne voulais pas me déloger de cette douce place. Nous restâmes dans ainsi durant quelques minutes, sans dire un mot et sans faire le moindre bruit. L'instant me semblait si intense que j'avais même l'impression que nous retenions notre respiration.  
Mais lorsque mon amie passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, puis sur ma nuque, j'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Comme sortit d'un rêve, je venais de me réveiller et de réaliser la situation. Me redressant subitement en dévisageant la blonde d'un air à la fois furieux et triste, je me mordis les lèvres inférieures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques..? murmurai-je en essayant de ne pas bégayer tout en m'éloignant du lit.

Shizuru ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta simplement de me sourire avec des yeux d'une très grande tristesse. Je ne pus le supporter et repris avec un peu de colère dans ma voix:

- Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais ressentir la tristesse. Nous ne ressentons rien.  
- Alors pourquoi te fâches-tu? me demanda mon interlocutrice d'une voix innocente et posée.  
- Non, je ne me fâche pas! Je...

Aucune explication valable ne me vint à l'esprit, ce qui me perturba au plus au point. Je resserrai mon poing avant de jeter mon regard froid dans celui de la brune qui ne broncha pas une seule seconde:

- Je... Je ne ressens strictement rien, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. C'est simplement que je me suis trop accoutumé à imiter les humains.

Shizuru ne répliqua toujours rien, mais de toute manière, je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. A peine avais-je lancé mes derniers mots que je quittai la pièce dans la plus grande hâte.

* * *

- Mai, gronda madame Tokiha en pénétrant subitement dans la chambre de sa fille. C'est quoi ce dépotoir.  
- Mais où est-ce que tu vois un dépotoir? répliqua mon agneau d'un air outré. C'est simplement deux t-shirts sur mon lit.  
- Je te prierais de ranger ta chambre!  
- Ouais, ouais! Bon, tu peux sortir de ma chambre maintenant?  
- Mai!  
- Je vais le faire!

Madame Tokiha sortit enfin de la chambre sans même fermer derrière elle.

- La porte! gronda la petite brune qui se leva de son bureau pour la pousser.

Se retrouvant enfin dans son intimité, elle soupira en regardant les deux vêtements se trouvant sur son lit. Sans même les bouger de leur place, elle retourna tout simplement à ce qu'elle était en train de faire un peu plus tôt.

Me tenant assise sur son lit, je la regardai tranquillement aller sur son ordinateur portable. Même si tout me semblait aller en ordre, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Des petites querelles avec sa mère étaient quotidiennes pour Mai, je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Rien ne paraissait avoir perturbé la personnalité de cette dernière.  
Pourquoi étais-je aussi songeuse alors? Certes, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Nao avait fait son apparition dans le centre commercial. Mais... Était-ce vraiment cela qui me rongeait?  
Je ne pus me retenir de me rappeler la conversation que j'avais eu plus tôt avec Shizuru. J'avais l'impression que cette dernière sous-entendait qu'elle et moi pouvions ressentir des sentiments. Mais cela était strictement impossible... Je ne faisais que simuler mes émotions. J'en étais certaine, alors pourquoi...  
Non, non... Elle devait forcément se tromper sur mon compte. Et pour elle? Shizuru pouvait-elle réellement ressentir quelque chose? Si c'était vraiment le cas et que cela venait à s'apprendre, elle sera... Je ne voulais pas me l'imaginer.  
Reposant mon visage entre mes mains, je soupirai fortement. Comment mon quotidien pouvait-il s'être effondré d'une manière aussi facile? D'abord Akane, puis Nao et maintenant Shizuru...  
Soudain, je redressai la tête et me demanda: que faisait donc Akane en ce moment? Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais pas croisé. Sans plus attendre, je me relevai du lit et je déployai hâtivement mes ailes.  
Avant de partir, je lançai un dernier petit regard à Mai qui continuait tranquillement son activité dans le monde informatique. Elle ne risquait strictement rien pour le moment. Et si quelque chose se produisait, je ressentirais de toute manière, les émotions de ma protégée.  
Ouvrant grand mes yeux, je posai la main sur ma poitrine. Était-il possible que mon lien avec mon agneau pouvait affecter ma personne? Mon corps avait appris à connaître des émotions, celles de Mai. Mais cela s'arrêtait là, non?  
Je secouai vivement la tête et me décida finalement de partir au Paradis.

* * *

Arrivée au bord de la fontaine du Paradis, je vis la dernière personne que j'aurai voulu croiser, s'approcher de moi. Et vu son regard déterminé, il était déjà trop tard pour que je l'esquive.

- Natsuki, il faut que l'on parle, me déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à moi.  
- Parler de quoi? répliquai-je d'un air furieux. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, le sujet est clos.

M'attrapant par surprise à la taille, Shizuru plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je restai complètement figée et choquée de son acte.  
La blonde se retira lentement en arrière et me susurra à l'oreille:

- Un geste vaut mille mots, n'est-ce pas?

Je repoussai brutalement mon amie ou plutôt, celle que je croyais être mon amie. Frottant ma bouche sur mon avant-bras droit, je dévisageai ma camarade. Shizuru me rendit une nouvelle fois son sourire accompagné de ce triste regard que semblait me percer le cœur.  
Je tournai systématiquement la tête afin de la plus l'avoir dans mon champs de vision et préférai regarder dans l'eau limpide de la fontaine. Puis, dans un instant de lucidité, je me rappelai le pourquoi de mon retour au Paradis.  
Posant mes mains sur le rebord en pierre de cette source, je me mis à penser fortement à Akane. L'eau se troubla petit à petit dans un tourbillon. Lentement, des couleurs et des formes apparurent dans le fluide. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je la vis... Akane...  
Cette dernière se trouvait aux côtés de son protégé, Kazuya. Elle tentait désespérément de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Mais à chaque fois que sa main passait à travers son être aimé, son visage se tordait de tristesse. Sans pour autant abandonner l'affaire, Akane retentait une dernière fois l'expérience.

- Arrête ça! hurlai-je en frappant rageusement dans l'eau ce qui fit disparaître les images que je regardais. Arrête ça...

Mes camarades... Mes deux amies étaient vouées à mourir...

Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je vis les lèvres d'Shizuru articuler quelque chose. Mais les mots ne vinrent pas à mes oreilles. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir aussi vite que possible rejoindre Akane et ce fut ce que je fis.  
Déployant mes ailes blanches, je plongeai rapidement dans l'océan de nuages. Concentrant mon énergie, j'atteignis la vitesse de la lumière plus rapidement que de coutume. Le flash blanc m'aveugla, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que je ralentissait ma vitesse de vol.  
Devant mes yeux, Fuuka brillait dans la pénombre de la nuit. Mais je ne me laissai pas avoir par ce paysage resplendissant. Essayant de maintenir ma vitesse, je me dirigeai vers le lieu où se trouvait mon amie.

Je trouvai enfin Akane et m'empressai d'atterrir non loin d'elle. Je fis en sorte que mes pieds ne fassent pas trop de bruit lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol. Puis, tout en faisant disparaître mes ailes, je m'avançai vers ma camarade déchue.  
La brune se tenait encore près de Kazuya et ne la lâchait pas du regard. M'avançant discrètement dans son dos, je m'interrompis lorsque je l'entendis parler:

- Tu es venue me chercher, Natsuki?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Comment avait-elle su que j'étais là? J'avais pourtant fait en sorte qu'elle ne me découvre pas. Du moins, pas aussi rapidement...

- N'est-elle pas magnifique? ajouta Akane en feintant de pouvoir caresser le visage de son agneau.

Kazuya était assis sur sa véranda, écoutant tranquillement de la musique tout en lisant un livre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout réagir aux caresses de son ange gardien. Il ne ressentait certainement pas sa présence non plus.

- Akane... articulai-je difficilement en levant ma main comme pour offrir mon aide. Rentrons ensemble avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cette dernière se contenta simplement de sourire avant de poser enfin son regard sur moi. Puis, elle secoua lentement la tête, signe de dénégation:

- Natsuki... Si tu es là, cela veut dire qu'il est déjà trop tard... Je suis même surprise que tu sois arrivée avant eux.  
- Il n'est pas trop tard, j'en suis certaine, rétorquai-je en attrapant désespérément le bras de mon amie.  
- Tu l'as vu toi-même, non? C'est pour cela que tu es venue. Si je rentre et que je fais mon rapport... Tôt ou tard, ils le sauront et tu le sais.  
- Pourquoi..? murmurai-je d'un air abattu et résigné.

Mon amie tourna son visage confiant vers son agneau. Aucun regret ne semblait la ronger. Elle avait l'air si bien, si heureuse... Pourquoi donc? Elle venait de sceller son sort!

- Parce que je l'aime, me répondit-t-elle sincèrement.  
- Ne dis pas ça! hurlai-je brutalement.

Même si je le savais et m'en doutais depuis bien longtemps, entendre ces mots étaient comme une gifle. La vérité que j'essayai de dissimuler au plus profond de mon être avait surgi hors de son cachot.

- Je n'y peux rien, Natsuki. Je n'y peux rien... déclara Akane en souriant véritablement. J'aime quand il se lève le matin, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. J'aime quand il rit en jouant à ses jeux vidéos. J'aime quand...

Soudain, les jambes de la brune semblèrent fragiles et la laissèrent tomber doucement. Rapidement, je la rattrapai dans mes bras et m'agenouillai sur le sol avant de la coucher. Sa tête sur ma main et mon genou droit, elle continua à murmurer:

- J'aime tout... chez elle...

Mon regard se hasarda sur le chrono vital de ma camarade. Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement, mon souffle se coupa lorsque je vis ce qui était inscrit dessus. Resserrant Akane contre moi, j'avais envie de céder à la panique. Cinq minutes... C'était vraiment rien. Comment pouvait-on faire des adieu en cinq minutes, putain?

Quelque chose coula sur ma joue. Levant ma main gauche avec beaucoup d'hésitation, je posai mon index sous mon œil. C'était mouillée... Je... Je pleurais?  
Tremblante, je regardai la larme qui se logeait sur mon doigt. Cela était impossible... Je ne pouvais pas... Un ange ne pouvait pas ressentir d'émotions...  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rappelai de ce que m'avait dit Shizuru un peu plus tôt sans l'avoir comprit: ''Alors pourquoi te mets-tu autant en colère, si tu n'as pas d'émotions?''  
Elle le savait... Depuis le début, elle a toujours su que je n'étais pas non plus comme les autres anges. Et moi, je m'étais voilée la face comme une lâche. Il n'y avait qu'à voir. Rares étaient les êtres divins à se lier d'amitié autant que nous trois. Et avec Shizuru, je...

- Dans mon cœur, il me procure une chaleur si douce... commenta Akane qui souriait encore et toujours. Ne rejette pas ce don du ciel, Natsuki.

Malgré la situation, elle pouvait encore sourire. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Mais son sourire était tellement... vrai! J'avais l'impression qu'elle était comme une humaine. La brune avait vraiment des émotions... Je pouvais le ressentir et cela me blessait.  
Soudain, dans un dernier élan de force, Akane attrapa mon poignet et regarda mon chrono vital avec un rire moqueur:

- Shizuru va encore te passer un savon, tu sais. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir avec aussi peu d'énergie.  
- Tu ne seras même plus là pour rire de nos chamailleries, annonçai-je désormais totalement en pleure. Et cette idiote n'est même pas là pour te dire au...  
- Qui traites-tu d'idiote? fit une voix soudaine derrière mon dos.

Shizuru s'avança vers nous et s'agenouilla à côté de moi en regardant celle qui était follement tombée amoureuse de son agneau.

- Désolée du retard, j'étais bien trop occupée à donner des mauvaises informations sur ton emplacement, expliqua-t-elle simplement en me lançant un regard satisfait.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Akane en riant. Mesquine jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois.  
- Et je n'ai pas encore fini... Dans mon grand égoïsme, j'aimerai te demander une dernière faveur.  
- Dis-moi donc laquelle, je me ferais un plaisir de l'accomplir.

L'arrivante sourit chaleureusement, s'attendant parfaitement à cette réponse de la part de son amie.

- J'aimerai que tu me montres tes ailes pour la toute dernière fois. Que ma mémoire s'en imprime de leur beautés.

Akane ria légèrement et tenta de se redresser. Mais je sentis immédiatement sa difficulté à s'exécuter. Posant ma main contre son dos, je l'aidai doucement à se retrouver en position assise. Me remerciant d'un signe de la tête, elle ferma ses yeux, concentrant le peu de magie qu'il lui restait afin d'accomplir la dernière requête qui lui incombait.  
Des ailes d'une blancheur resplendissante se déployèrent. Des plumes virevoltèrent dans tous les sens. J'en attrapai une et la garda précieusement dans ma main. Akane possédait les plus belles de tous. La pureté de la couleur blanche de ses ailes reflétaient son innocence pure, disait-on.

- Merci... chuchota tendrement Shizuru qui ne rata pas une miette de l'événement.

J'admirai ce magnifique spectacle accompagné de larmes. Mais je interrompis dans cette contemplation lorsque je vis les ailes de mon amie se teinter d'un gris sombre plume par plume. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Ça y est, cela avait commencé. Akane allait...  
J'aurai voulu hurler de tous mes poumons afin de pouvoir la retenir parmi nous. Cependant, face à son sourire si serein, je ne voulais pas briser son calme. Me mordant la lèvres inférieure, j'assistai impuissante à cette terrible scène. Shizuru en faisait de même, malgré son visage froid, je pouvais déceler la tristesse dans son âme.  
Lorsque je découvris que les jambes de l'ange déchue avaient quasiment perdues de sa couleur naturelle, je resserrai le haut du corps de mon amie contre moi. Comme si, de ce geste anodin, j'allais pouvoir retarder l'inéluctable. Il ne restait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Il n'en restait plus du tout à vrai dire.

- Merci pour tout, les filles, remercia Akane avec un faible sourire qui jeta son regard vers son protégé. Pardonne-moi, Kazuya, je ne pourrais plus être là pour veiller sur toi. J'aurai tant voulu... Rien qu'une fois... Pouvoir te toucher et de te dire à quel point je...

Injustement, Akane ne put terminer sa phrase. La dernière parcelle de chair rose sur son visage venait de s'éteindre. Son corps se retrouva comme figé avant de s'évaporer en million de poussières de cendres. Je serrai l'air pailleté noir contre moi comme si je la tenais encore. C'était vraiment fini...  
Shizuru me frotta doucement les épaules afin de me réconforter. Étais-je vraiment consolable en ce moment-même? Comment cette dernière avait-elle pu garder son calme tout au long de ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Soudain, Kazuya qui alors lisait tranquillement, se releva brutalement en laissant son livre tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient levés vers le ciel. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle remarqua à peine.  
Sortant de la maison, l'homme que je supposai être le père de la jeune fille la regarda. Instinctivement, il laissa tomber ses sacs poubelles et rejoignit son enfant.

- Kazuya? demanda-t-il inquiet. Kazuya? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de ce dernier. Des larmes jaillissaient à flot de ses yeux, son corps tremblait comme affolé. Puis soudain, il s'accroupit, la tête sur ses genoux et hurla un cri de détresse qui déstabilisa son géniteur qui sursauta de surprise. Son hurlement et ses pleurs ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre fin.  
Paniqué, le père partit rapidement trouver sa femme en renfort.  
Shizuru et moi restions muettes face à cette scène. Je compris que ce jeune homme ressentait un vide au fond de son cœur. Depuis sa naissance, il avait toujours reçu l'amour d'Akane. Et maintenant qu'elle était partie... Cela devait lui faire comme une sorte de choc dans son âme.  
M'approchant du garçon, j'ouvris ma main et la fixa longuement. La plume que j'avais récupéré ne m'appartenait pas apparemment. Elle revenait à Kazuya. Une bien pâle compensation, je devais l'admettre, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.  
Concentrant ma magie dans la main, je rendis la plume solide. Elle traversa ma paume comme dans une brume. Dansant à droite et à gauche durant sa douce chute, elle se glissa comme dirigé par une main invisible, sur les genoux du jeune homme. Au contact avec l'objet, Kazuya ressentit l'irrésistible envie de la resserrer contre lui.

- Partons, Natsuki, me murmura Shizuru en me tendant la main.  
- Où donc? repris-je en entrelaçant mes doigts avec ceux de mon amie.  
- Loin... Que m'importe le lieu, tant que tu es avec moi.

Je souris doucement en réalisant la situation. Shizuru et moi ne pouvions plus remonter au Paradis désormais. La brune avait délibérément donné de fausses informations aux poursuivants d'Akane, ce qui était une faute grave. Et pour ma part, j'avais pleurer les premières larmes de mon corps. Cela apparaitra automatiquement dans mon rapport, si je remontai là-haut.

- Pardonne-moi, grommelai-je en me serrant contre la brune. J'avais si peur...  
- Je le sais bien, me répondit Shizuru en caressant mes cheveux. Les choses auraient pu être bien plus simple. Je le sais...

Je jetai un dernier regard à Kazuya qui serrait toujours contre son cœur, la plume blanche. Mon amie me prit dans ses bras et me susurra:

- Tout ira bien pour lui, un autre ange gardien veillera sur lui. Et d'autres s'occuperont de nos agneaux...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai que je ne pourrais plus protéger Mai, désormais. Notre temps était compté et nous ne pouvions plus faire marche arrière. J'eus un pincement au cœur face à l'abandon involontaire de ma protégée.

Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Mais pardonne-moi Mai, je voudrais passer le temps qui me reste à vivre auprès de Shizuru. De pouvoir enfin, durant une période éphémère, l'aimer comme il se doit.  
Alors que nous nous apprêtâmes à partir, je me tournai vers Shizuru et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, je l'embrassai tendrement. Cette dernière me rendit le baiser avec passion.

- Un geste vaut mille mots, hein? déclarai-je en souriant.  
- Et si je désirai plus que mille mots? se moqua-t-elle en dérobant une nouvelle fois mes lèvres.

Je me sentais si bien. En aucun cas, je n'aurais voulu me séparer de sa bouche. Et pourtant, ce fut ce que je fis avec assez de brutalité. Je l'avais repoussée sans crier gare, le regard apeuré. Inquiète, la brune me demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- C'est... articulai-je difficilement, sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur mon front. C'est Mai... Elle... Elle est terrorisée...

* * *

J'arrivai comme une folle sur un terrain vague et désert. Calculant mal mon atterrissage dans ma précipitation, je failli perdre l'équilibre. Rétablissant mon centre de gravité après quelques pas maladroits, je scrutai tout autour de moi. Des champs à perte de vue et quelques arbres pour saupoudrer la décoration.  
Dans cette nuit sombre, seule la lune offrait un petit point de lumière dans ces ténèbres. Après deux minutes de recherche, je découvris que ma protégée se trouvait recroquevillée de peur au pied d'un des arbres. Que faisait-elle ici? Et seule qui plus est.  
Je me rapprochai immédiatement de Mai qui tremblait. Son pouls s'affolait de plus en plus après chaque seconde passée. Je posai doucement ma main sur sa tête afin de la rassurer. Pouvant déjà entendre sa respiration reprendre petit à petit un rythme serein, j'en fus ravie.

- C'est mignon, fit une voix soudaine au-dessus de ma tête. La sauveuse est arrivée à la rescousse en moins de deux. C'est à vomir.  
- Nao... grognai-je doucement. J'aurai du m'en douter.

Satisfaite de son entrée, la démone descendit de sa branche d'arbre et se retrouva face à moi, Mai entre nous deux. Son sourire narquois m'énervait toujours autant.

- Pourquoi l'avoir emmenée ici? demandai-je.  
- Pourquoi pas? répliqua-t-elle d'un air amusé. L'air est frai ici. Pas la moindre trace de civilisation. La solitude à l'état pur.

Je fus comme surprise, mais je ne le montrai pas. Comment est-ce que Nao savait que Mai avait horreur de la solitude. De ce que je savais, la diablesse ne rodait que rarement autour de ma protégée. Se pourrait-il qu'en réalité, elle avait toujours été là pour guetter la moindre occasion? Impossible, elle aurait agi bien avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? reprit-je sans lâcher mon ton sévère.  
- La question serait plutôt: qu'est-ce que je te veux, non? rétorqua Nao amusée.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Arrête de jouer les cruches et avoue que tu sais parfaitement que ta petite Mai ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Mes suppositions étaient donc bien fondées. Mon ennemie jurée n'avait jamais cherché à nuire à mon agneau. Comme je l'avais pensé, cela était un divertissant trop ennuyeux pour elle. Celle-ci visait autre chose, bien plus haut que l'on aurait pensé. Rendre un humain démoniaque n'était pas suffisant pour elle.

- Tu ne prendras ton pied que lorsque j'aurais arrêté de respirer, concédai-je en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.  
- Bingo, applaudit mesquinement Nao. C'est qu'elle est intelligente la petite.  
- Mais pourquoi maintenant? Tu aurais pu passer à l'attaque bien plus tôt.  
- Il fallait attendre que le fruit soit mûr avant de le consommer.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle? Je ne suivais pas du tout son raisonnement. Après tout, qui pourrait chercher à comprendre un démon? Surtout si celui-ci s'appelait Nao...  
Soudain, celle-ci fit apparaitre une ombre d'une forme effrayante. Un monstre des ténèbres caché derrière les épis de blé. Ce dernier se déplaçait de manière bruyante délibérément. Entendant ces étranges bruits, Mai cacha sa tête entre ses jambes tout en hurlant:

- Ça n'existe pas... Ça n'existe pas...

Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas?

Je levais la tête furieusement en direction de la démone et menaça:

- Laisse-là tranquille! Si c'est moi que tu veux, pourquoi la torturer elle?  
- La peur que tu ressens en ce moment, n'est pas que la sienne, commenta mon interlocutrice d'un air scientifique. Si je fige cette idiote ici avec mon sort, c'est pour te faire comprendre que le fruit est mûr.  
- Je ne comprends rien à ton histoire, rétorquai-je rageusement en détruisant l'apparition démoniaque derrière les blés d'une lumière céleste-

Ce fut à ce moment-là, que je me rappelai qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps sur mon chrono vital. Si j'usai trop de mes pouvoirs, je n'aurais à peine le temps de dire ''ouf'' que je me serais déjà désintégrer en poussière.  
Une fois la créature disparue, je pus sentir la peur de mon agneau se dissiper petit à petit. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je sentis autre chose au fond de moi: ma propre peur. J'avais peur, non, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Mai. Je venais de m'en rendre compte.  
Écarquillant mes yeux, je levai ma tête ébahie vers Nao. Le savait-elle, elle aussi? Comment pourrait-elle être au courant que je pouvais posséder mes propres sentiments? Et depuis quand?

- Comment...? murmurai-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte.  
- Quelque chose chez toi, répondit la démone en grimaçant, puait l'humain. Au début, je n'avais pas compris. Mais ensuite, j'avais trouvé cela bien divertissant.  
- Que veux-tu dire?  
- Tout simplement, tuer un être sans sentiment, qui n'a pas peur et qui en plus, ne peut ressentir la douleur... Où est l'intérêt? Mais toi, tu es différente... Contrairement à ces faibles d'humain, toi, je pourrais te torturer bien plus longtemps. Je me délecterai de ta douleur et de tes hurlements.

J'étais complètement dépassée par la manière de penser de mon interlocutrice. Depuis le début, elle avait attendu le moment précis où je développerai mon anormalité angélique. Mai n'était qu'un simple appât pour me faire venir et me tenir à l'œil.  
Sans même que je puisse finir ma réflexion, Nao se jeta sur moi. De ses griffes acérées, elle m'écorcha l'épaule et la jambe. Je compris immédiatement que cette dernière n'allait pas m'attaquer de manière fatale. La diablesse voulait faire durer le plaisir... Comme un chat qui jouait avec sa proie.  
Je me relevai rapidement d'un air mitigé. Devais-je utiliser mes pouvoirs? Si je faisais cela, j'écourterai mont temps de vie d'une manière considérable... Mais si je ne le fais pas, ça sera Nao qui s'occupera de m'écourter la vie.

- Alors quoi? questionna-t-elle en me narguant du regard. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? Aucune résistance? Je suis un peu déçue. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de combativité.  
- C'est ce que nous allons voir...

Shizuru qui sortir de l'ombre, frappa la démone de son poing divin à l'estomac avant de la faire valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Mais Nao se réceptionna malgré tout. La main sur le ventre, elle recracha du sang d'une couleur violette sur le sol.

- Garce! Tu étais cachée, grogna la diablesse, les yeux plein de rage, puis un sourire se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres. Cette odeur... Tu es donc comme Natsuki, comme c'est intéressant...  
- Shizuru, c'est à moi de m'occuper d'elle, interrompis-je en attrapant le bras de mon amie. C'est mon combat pour protéger mon agneau. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas intervenir.  
- Dans l'état où se trouve Mai en ce moment, tu devrais rester auprès d'elle, rétorqua mon amie en se retirant de ma prise. De toute manière, tu ne peux pas l'affronter.

Je voulus répliquer, mais du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir que la jeune fille n'était vraiment pas en forme. Je dus admettre malgré moi, qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait avant tout que je m'occupe de Mai et la fasse partir loin d'ici. Même si au départ j'avais demandé à mon amie de ne pas intervenir, mon agneau restait une priorité.  
Jetant un dernier regard à Shizuru, cette dernière me sourit, confiante. Je décidai donc de rejoindre ma protégée qui était toujours figée sur place à cause du sort de Nao. M'agenouillant devant elle, je mis mes mains en face de ses oreilles sans pour autant les toucher. Puis, je fermais mes yeux afin de me concentrer plutôt sur ses sentiments que les miens.  
Me focalisant enfin sur sa peur, je tentai de lui faire ressentir mon aura protecteur. Ne vous êtes-vous pas déjà demandé parfois pourquoi, lors de certaines situations stressantes, vous vous sentiez serein? Tout simplement, notre aura d'ange gardien avait le bien fait de rassurer notre agneau. Notre présence procure une sorte de chaleur apaisante.

Maintenant que j'avais plus ou moins réussi à calmer Mai, il me fallait un moyen de déjouer le sort de Nao. Je me déplaçai donc sur le côté, continuant à fixer intensément ma protégée. Même si j'avais une terrible envie de regarder ce qui se passait durant l'affrontement de Shizuru et de Nao. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de briser le contact que j'étais en train de créer avec mon agneau.

- Mai, tu vas te lever, ordonnai-je d'une voix douce, mais stricte à la fois.

Cette dernière ne bougeait toujours pas de sa place. Même si la peur n'habitait plus son visage, son corps, lui, continuait de trembler. Je compris que Nao n'était pas la seule cause de son affolement. Cette environnement sombre et perdue au milieu de nulle part jouait aussi pas mal là-dessus.  
Je soupirai fortement en cherchant une solution et en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits de l'affrontement qui grondait juste derrière moi. Il fallait absolument que je me concentre... Plus vite j'aurai tiré la jeune fille d'ici, plus vite je pourrais partir aider Shizuru.  
Refermant les yeux, je déployai mes ailes avant de les refermer par-dessus Mai et moi, créant ainsi une espèce de sphère privée. Plus aucun bruit ne pouvait nous atteindre, je pouvais donc aisément souffler des actions:

- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Mai, murmurai-je doucement. Ta mère va être morte d'inquiétude.

La rouquine releva la tête, comme si elle pouvait vraiment entendre mes paroles. Son corps avait arrêté de trembler. La détermination semblait commencer à apparaître dans ses yeux. J'étais plutôt satisfaite, mais je n'allais pas simplement me contenter de si peu. Je repris donc:

- Parfaitement, tu veux rentrer chez toi. Lève-toi maintenant!

Lentement, ma protégée se leva, s'appuyant sur l'arbre derrière elle à cause de ses jambes encore frêle de peur. Suivant le rythme de cette dernière, je me redressai moi aussi.  
Il fallait désormais trouver un moyen de la faire partir. Regardant tout autour de nous, je ne compris pas comment mon agneau était arrivé dans ce lieu si lugubre. Pas de signe de civilisation, ni de moyen de locomotion... Nao ne l'aurait tout de même pas téléporter ici, si?  
Me tournant vers Mai, je n'osai imaginer les conséquences sur sa personne. Apparaître au milieu de nulle part en plein milieu de la nuit, rien de tel pour se croire complètement fou. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait que je la ramène chez elle.

* * *

- Natsuki! cria soudainement Shizuru.

A peine eus-je le temps de me retourner, sans comprendre le comment, je me fis propulser à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Lorsque je compris la situation, je vis que Nao qui me tenait à la gorge, ne m'avait pas du tout oubliée.  
Cette dernière me semblait peu amochée physiquement. Mais face à sa respiration haletante et forte, je compris que la bataille entre mon amie et elle était plus magique que physique.  
Nao me souleva hors du sol, me coupant en même temps la respiration avec sa poigne. Essayant de me débattre en vain, je battais mes ailes afin de m'extirper de cette étreinte mortelle. Mais avant que je ne puisses faire quelque chose de vraiment conséquent, la démone attrapa mon aile gauche de sa main libre. Puis, sans la moindre hésitation ou marque de pitié, elle tira d'un coup sec, brisant ainsi mon os.  
Je lâchai un terriblement hurlement de douleur en même temps que Nao me laissait retomber à terre. A genou, tremblante de souffrance, je tentai d'attendre ma blessure avec mes mains. Mais impossible, j'avais les bras bien trop courts, je ne pouvais que toucher mes plumes.

- Cela fait toujours mal au cœur, un oiseau qui ne peut plus s'envoler, commenta ma tortionnaire d'un air faussement triste, son sourire la trahissait.

Son rire sadique résonnait dans mes oreilles et semblait tirailler en même temps Mai. Comment avait-elle réussi à me prendre autant au dépourvu alors que...  
Soudain, je regardai tout autour de moi et ne vis Shizuru nulle part. La panique me gagna petit à petit dans mon esprit. L'avait-elle tuer? Non, non... Non!  
Je me mordis mes lèvres, sentant ainsi le goût de mon sang. Ma haine se mélangeait à ma détresse. Comment avais-je pu laisser cela se produire ainsi?  
Nao s'éloigna lentement, d'un pas assuré, de moi. Je ne compris pas immédiatement la situation. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. La mort d'Shizuru, mon envie de la venger, la terrible douleur qui me tiraillait l'aile gauche... J'avais envie de hurler... De pleurer ma rage...  
Croyant avoir atteint le fond, mon cœur s'emballa frénétiquement lorsque je vis que Nao se tenait juste à côté de Mai, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Son regard démoniaque me narguait dans toute sa splendeur. Elle se sentait vainqueur et savourait délicatement sa victoire. Mais son sourire me disait qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter à si bon chemin.  
Nao tendit son poignet vers le ciel, sa main regardant vers le bas. Ses veines saillantes se déformèrent étrangement. Puis, une étrange forme semblait s'extirper de cette chair. Après quelques secondes, je pus identifier l'objet en question, c'était le manche d'un petit couteau. De son autre main, Nao retira lentement la fine lame de sa peau avant de me l'exposer mesquinement.

- Non... marmonnai-je dans un dernier élan de désespoir. Ne fais pas ça...

La diablesse lécha d'abord délicatement sa lame d'une lenteur calculée. Puis, renvoyant ses longs cheveux blancs en arrière, elle planta son arme directement dans la jambe de Mai. Cette dernière hurla si fort que j'eus cru qu'elle allait me faire exploser le cœur.  
Puis, je m'écroulai sur le sol en même temps que ma protégée. Tiraillée par sa douleur et la mienne, j'avais envie de rendre. Nao aurait pu me planter sa lame dans ma chair à la place de celui de la brune, cela aurait rendu au même. Je ressentais la douleur de Mai. Mon pouvoir avec cette dernière était à double tranchant.  
Mon agneau pleurait, tenant sa jambe en sang. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qui venait de se produire. Elle était paniquée et je pouvais sentir que dans son fort intérieur, elle priait pour sortir de ce mauvais rêve.

Moi aussi, je voulais me réveiller de ce cauchemars. D'ouvrir simplement mes yeux et de retrouver Shizuru et Akane comme tous les jours. La brune au regard écarlate me sermonnera comme d'habitude sur mes mauvaises manies à ne jamais regarder mon chrono vital. Tandis que l'ange gardien de Kazuya se contentera de rire face à nos chamailleries. Puis, je partirai simplement rejoindre Mai qui devait aller à ses cours comme n'importe quelle autre journée de sa vie.  
Je voulais encore me prendre des frayeurs face à Akira qui m'arrachera d'un air sans pitié, une autre de mes plumes. Et de continuer à me demander si c'était un homme ou une femme. Après, j'aurai encore admirer le Paradis et sa fontaine que je trouvais tout simplement sublime. Je ne profitais pas assez de ce lieu céleste, trop préoccupée à rester sur Terre auprès de ma protégée.  
J'aurais voulu voir l'avenir de Mai. Allait-elle se marier? Avoir des enfants? Des petits-enfants? Tout cela, je ne le saurais jamais... Jamais...  
Des larmes coulèrent à flots sur mes joues brulantes de peines. Mes bras tremblaient et peinaient à empêcher le haut de mon corps de s'écrouler telle une masse sur le sol. J'avais plus que tout échoué. J'avais tout perdu... Une amie, une amante et ma protégée... Tout ce qui m'était cher m'avait été dérobé en même pas une journée, quelques heures...

- Voir un ange pleurer comme un bébé, c'est plutôt rare, commenta Nao qui ne ratait aucune miette de ma douleur. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu tant d'années.

Puis, la démone se rapprocha de Mai et se pencha par-dessus sa tête:

- C'est vraiment dommage, elle était mignonne, cette petite.

Se retournant vers moi, Nao jouait avec sa lame. Je devinai à son regard qu'elle réfléchissait simplement à un nouvel emplacement afin de pouvoir enfoncer sa dague. La question était: dans la chair de qui? Mai ou moi?

- Ton amie était pas mal dans son genre aussi... reprit mon ennemie jurée avec un sourire que j'aurais voulu arraché de son visage. J'aurais peut-être du jouer un peu plus longtemps avec elle avant de l'avoir envoyé dans les limbes.  
- Tais-toi... marmonnai-je faiblement, essayant de calmer ma respiration et mes sanglots.  
- Elle avait la même odeur que toi... Un peu humaine... Elle devait certainement être comme toi!  
- La ferme...  
- Je rage d'avoir perdu un jouet de plus. Quel gâchis!  
- Ta gueule! hurlai-je à plein poumon.

Soudain, Nao disparut de mon champ de vision. Puis, je sentis sa présence juste derrière mon dos. La lame lever derrière ma tête, elle me susurra:

- Je me suis enfin décidée de l'endroit où j'allais planter ma lame!

Je n'eus même pas la force de me retourner afin de lui faire face. Trop faible, je ne pouvais qu'attendre l'inéluctable, le coup fatal qui terminerait ma misérable existence. Ma tête allait exploser à force de se faire secouer par tous mes ressentiments. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes, puis...

* * *

Où allait donc un ange quand il mourrait? Avait-on droit au même paradis que les être humains? Ou allais-je simplement disparaitre dans le néant?

Akane, Mai... Et Shizuru... Je suis vraiment désolée...

_ Natsuki, réveille-toi..._

J'aurai tellement voulu que tout cela soit un cauchemar...

_Natsuki! Natsuki!_

* * *

Je sentis comme une espèce de choc sur mon corps, ce qui me fit sursauter. Ouvrant brutalement mes yeux tout en me redressant, j'inhalai une grande bouffée d'air, comme c'était ma première depuis bien longtemps.  
Face à moi, avec ses cheveux châtains claires et ses yeux rubis, Shizuru me scrutait, inquiète.

- Je suis en train de rêver, là, marmonnai-je avec des yeux surpris.

La brune me pinça sauvagement le bras, ce qui me fit couiner de douleur. Puis elle déclara:

- Et là, tu crois que tu rêves?

Automatiquement, je scrutai tout autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans la chambre de Mai et il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur. Comme dans un sursaut, je me tournai en direction du lit et découvris ma protégée qui semblait dormir paisiblement.  
Voyant mon air agité et un peu perdu, Shizuru posa sa main sur l'épaule et me dit:

- J'ai soigné vos blessures et vous ai ramené ici. Tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas, ne sera qu'un simple mauvais rêve pour elle.  
- Où est Nao? demandai-je me rappelant soudainement de son existence.

La brune me sourit chaleureusement avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis, dans un soupire, elle reprit:

- Je crois qu'elle n'embêtera plus jamais personne.

C'était donc merveilleux. Tout allait pour le mieux! Mes prières auraient donc été entendu, merci Seigneur.  
Me relevant rapidement, j'étais contente de savoir que non seulement Mai était en bonne santé, mais que j'allais aussi pouvoir profiter de la fin de mon existence avec Shizuru. Si je me référais à mon chrono vital, nous avions plus ou moins une semaines devant nous. Certes, cela n'était pas grand chose, mais je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

- Où allons-nous aller pour commencer? demandai-je avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.  
- Où le vent nous portera, répondit simplement mon amie avec son sourire qui me fendait le cœur.

Sa voix était fébrile, ce qui attira mon attention. Lâchant Mai des yeux, je me tournai vers Shizuru qui s'adossait contre la fenêtre. Elle était pâle, très pâle!

- Quelque chose ne va pas? repris-je, sentant l'inquiétude me gagner.  
- Non, ce n'est rien... déclara-t-elle doucement. C'est juste que je suis... un peu fatiguée.

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots, qu'elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Rapidement, je partis la rejoindre afin de la soutenir dans mes bras. Shizuru avait le front en sueur. Elle était plus que fatiguée; elle était complètement épuisée. Je scrutai tout son visage rapidement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Tu... commençais-je avant de m'interrompre brutalement.

Par pur réflexe, j'attrapai le poignet de ma partenaire. Celle-ci tenta de résister, mais en vain, elle était bien trop faible pour pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi. Je regardai donc contre son accord son chrono vital.

J'eus cru que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre...

Relâchant son poignet, j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains. Je voulais sortir des mots, la réprimander, lui hurler dessus... Mais rien de tout cela ne sortit de ma gorge. J'avais un nœud dans le ventre. Mon corps tremblait. Mon calme et ma joie s'étaient complètement évaporés.  
Shizuru me sourit simplement sans dégager sa tête de moi. Caressant délicatement ma joue, je vis son regard triste encore une fois. Jamais je n'aurais voulu le revoir et je ne pensais pas le revoir...  
C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mai était saine et sauve. Nao avait enfin disparue pour toujours. Avec Shizuru, on allait enfin pouvoir...  
Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier lentement. Mais je n'avais pas envie de pleurer Non, je ne devais pas. Je pouvais voir dans ceux de mon amie qu'elle aussi se retenait. Shizuru était forte et je n'avais pas le droit de flancher. Posant ma tête dans son cou, je soufflai:

- Et c'est toi qui me disait de faire attention à mon chrono vital. De ne jamais rien faire de déraisonnable... Regardez donc qui parle!

Shizuru pouvait certainement sentir dans son cou, mes larmes chaudes de peines. Mais je ne sanglotai pas pour autant. Je devais dire adieu à nos projets... Mais rien ne m'empêchai d'en créer des nouveaux.  
Entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens, je fermai les yeux. Me concentration sur toute mon énergie, je décidai donc de faire un transfert vital. Dans l'échange, on était toujours perdant car le temps reçu était toujours plus court que le temps donné. Mais je n'en avais que faire. A quoi cela me servait de vivre sur Terre, si c'était sans la compagnie de ma partenaire.  
Je sentis que Shizuru voulait réagir à mon action, mais elle se résigna. Sachant parfaitement que je ne changerais pas d'avis et intérieurement, elle le désirait elle aussi. Je fis donc en sorte que nos temps de vie soit exactement la même, à la seconde près.  
Puis retirant mon visage de son cou, je lui chuchotai:

- Viens avec moi, je connais un endroit parfait pour nous.

Avant de quitter la chambre, je feintai de caresser une dernière fois les cheveux de Mai Tokiha, ma première et dernière protégée. Je n'avais pu espérer mieux. Et je savais parfaitement que quoi qu'il arrive, mon agneau... Enfin, mon ancien agneau connaissait déjà le bon chemin. Elle était forte et courageuse. Prête à tout pour grandir se battre dans la vie avec honneur et sagesse.

- Adieu, Mai, soufflai-je en la quittant pour toujours.

* * *

Marchant main dans la main, Shizuru et moi nous promenâmes dans un parc. Le silence de la nuit était encore bien présent, mais on pouvait déjà entendre les sons du matin. Bientôt, la nature endormie allait se réveiller, puis, cela sera autour des habitants de Fuuka. Quel ironie tout de même. Nous allons finir notre vie dans cette ville.  
Je savourai chaque minute, chaque seconde au côté de Shizuru. C'était nos premières et dernières ensemble. Un simplement petit moment éphémère pour s'aimer véritablement. Même si ce n'était pas encore terminé, je savais que cet instant allait être le meilleur de toute ma vie entière.  
Posées sur un banc au bord d'un petit étang, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, toujours la main dans la main, nous savourons le réveil du monde. Shizuru avait sa tête sur mon épaule. Sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou me ravit. Je serais restée ainsi l'éternité, si je le pouvais.

**-** Simple coïncidence ou avais-tu tout calculé? me demanda la brune sans se déloger de sa place.  
**-** Pour qui me prends-tu? répliquai-je sur un faux ton outré. Je voulais absolument que nos quinze minutes ensemble soient exceptionnelles.  
**-** Merci... souffla-t-elle finalement avant que nous plongions dans un silence paisible afin de pouvoir profiter de ce qui allait s'en suivre.

Petit à petit, une lueur rougeâtre apparût sur la ligne d'horizon cachée par les bâtiment de la ville. Prenant lentement forme, le soleil s'étirait doucement au-dessus de la mer. Ses rayons chauds réchauffaient nos corps si peu habitués à le ressentir.  
Plus l'astre de feu s'élevait dans le ciel, moins je sentais mon corps. Je savais parfaitement ce qui se produisait. Tout comme Akane, nos chairs perdaient de sa belle couleur rosâtre. Mais nous ne nous en préoccupions pas. Seul l'instant présent et ce spectacle comptaient, on ne voulait pas rater une seule miette. Je resserrai fortement mes doigts contre ceux de Shizuru. Elle en fit de même.  
Sentant ma force me quitter petit à petit, je pris une dernière bouffée d'oxygène. Puis, avant de perdre tout moyen de me mouvoir, je me tournai vers ma bien-aimée. Celle-ci avait certainement la même idée en tête car elle se redressa au même moment. Seul son visage avait encore une couleur chaude, le reste de son corps était figé. Certainement comme le mien...  
Capturant ses lèvres pour l'éternité, cette dernière douceur nous emporta. Le vent souffla de son doux mistral... Emportant avec lui, nos cendres...

Laissant injustement le temps faire son devoir...


	2. Epilogue

Salutation tout le monde,

Après avec fouillé dans mes écrits, je suis tombée sur l'épilogue de Chimère des Anges. Quand j'avais posté ce one-shot, j'avais hésité à le mettre. Les avis étaient mitigés, on me disait que cela nuisait à la fin du one-shot, d'autre que cela le rendait mieux. Au final, je m'y suis abstenue de le poster.  
Mais maintenant que je l'ai relue, je me suis dit qu'après tout, ce sera aux lecteurs/lectrices d'en décider.

Donc, je vous offre l'épilogue de ce One-Shot (Bien plus tard, j'en suis désolée). A vous de le prendre en compte ou non comme le vrai épilogue de cette histoire.

Bonne mini-lecture!

* * *

**Épilogue**

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, le néant n'était pas noir, mais blanc. Dans cette pureté aveuglante, je me retrouvai seule. Était-ce donc ma punition pour avoir pêché? Pour avoir aimé? Pourtant, aucun regret ne m'habitait. J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu vivre ces quelques minutes de bonheur. Même si pour cela, j'allais errer dans l'enfer blanc pour toujours.

_Là, n'est pas ta place, mon enfant..._

Levant les yeux, je ne trouvais pas à qui appartenait cette voix. Mais elle m'était si... familière... Si rassurante... Je la connaissais parfaitement bien en réalité.

- Où est donc ma place, mon Seigneur..?

_Ta place n'était pas parmi les anges..._

- Je le sais parfaitement... J'ai pêché, répondis-je avec une pointe de honte face au Tout-Puissant.

Je n'avais ma place nulle part en ce bas monde. Trop humaine pour être un ange et trop angélique pour être une humaine.

- Vais-je disparaître à tout jamais? demandai-je sans vraiment m'en inquiéter.

_Non... Pars rejoindre ta place..._

- Mais quelle est-elle? Je suis un ange déchue, je n'ai plus ma place au Paradis.

_ Un ange doté de sentiments, n'est pas condamné à disparaître, ni à errer pour l'éternité. Il retourne simplement à la place qu'il aurait dû être._

- Que voulez-vous dire? repris-je un peu perplexe.

_Tu renaîtras à ta place... Parmi les Hommes..._

Un ange possédant des émotions n'étaient pas défectueux et ne méritait pas d'être anéanti. Non... Il était simplement trop humain pour accomplir sa tâche céleste. Et de ce fait, il retourna là où est sa place... Cela voudrait dire que...

- Mon Seigneur, Shizuru et Akane sont...

_Va, mon enfant..._

- Attendez! Vais-je les retrouver un jour? Pourrais-je à nouveau serrer Shizuru dans mes bras?

La réincarnation changeait peut-être notre corps qui n'est au final qu'un habitacle pour notre esprit. Mais notre âme restait la même.

- Répondez-moi! demandai-je une nouvelle fois, impatiente.

_Seul le temps répondra à ta question..._

- Attendez!

Encore un combat où le temps sera seul arbitre... Je me résignai à avoir une réponse de suite. Je laissai mon âme se faire aspirer par ma prochaine vie. Priant que mes vœux se réalisent un jour...

* * *

C'est cours, je sais. Mais cela change toute la donne de l'histoire. Alors votre avis? Épilogue ou pas épilogue?


End file.
